Dota 2 Tips
Did you know that Quelling blade and Battlefury's additional 24 damage towards neutrals and creeps stack with eachother (24 from QB and 24 from BF equals 48 extra damage towards neutrals). Proc based items such as Skull Basher, Javelin, Maelstrom, Monkey King Bar, Stout shield and Vanguard stacks? The chance of the effect applying is increased, but the instance is however not increased, the instance instead applies multiple times Example (1 maelstrom has 25% of triggering on attack. If you have 2 maelstrom the chance is 50% of triggering ONE maelstrom effect, and 25% of triggering 2 maelstrom effects.) And so goes for all the other items EXCEPT skull basher, since it has a cooldown. Only the chance of trigger is increased, so the instance DOES NOT apply multiple times at once! Did you know that Satanic counters blademail when used by physical attacks? The 200% heal becomes a 100% heal on activating. Taking an objective such as towers, baracks, is more important and valuable than killing an enemy hero. Did you know that Dust of appearance can be removed / dispelled with items like Black King Bar, Manta Style and Eul's scepter of divinity? Did you know that Smoke of Deceit effect will not dissapear when you use abilities or items? Unlike other invisibility effects such as Shadow Blade, Glimmer cape, Skeleton Walk, Cloak and Dagger (exceptions). Which removes the invisibility effect instantly when casting a spell or attacking. Cloak and Dagger however will not reveal you when you cast abilities or items, only on attack. Did you know that Underlord's ultimate ability is a unique teleport? It can't be interrupted or canceled in any way except yourself by pressing your ultimate again. Did you know that Nyx Assassin's Spiked Carpace can be used to block single damage instances (attacks, damage with only 1 instance) to prevent effecs like Clarity or Healing Salve to dissapear, if timed correctly. Did you know that the item Spirit Vessel is a good way to counter healing based heroes (Alchemist, Huskar, Dragon Knight or Lifestealer). Since it reduces healing instances on the target, such as health regeneration, Mekansm, Magic Wand or Satanic. Did you know that restore items or Shrines will restore MP/HP more if you put stat items in backpack before you use the restore source? Example: You have a null talisman and mango in inventory, drop the null talisman on the ground or put it in your backpack, then activate the mango, then put the null talisman back in inventory. That way you use the mango to the fullest by using the instance on a lower maximum mana pool and then increasing it again by putting the null talisman back in the inventory. You can do the same with shrines or healing items. It's like treadswitching but reverse. Did you know that Cleave instances stack? The cleave instance does not amplify, but will however stack multiple cleave instances. Per say, the cleave will come in 6 separate instances with same amount of damage. No item in the entire game with an activate ability can be used when stunned or untargetable. Untargetable exceptions: ''Dark willow's Shadow Rearlm, Slark's Shadow Dance etc.'' The item Nullifer will only prevent a unit or hero from activating the item manually. But will however not prevent the usage from the item's passive ability. Which also means that items with only passive effects will not be affected. Such as Echo Sabre, Radiance, Monkey King Bar, Maelstrom etc. Abilities that makes you completely invoulnerable and untargetable, such as: